The Hetalia King
by gentlelittlebird
Summary: AU hetalia like lion king if you watched the movie you can find the tiny scenes its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

In a large country war has split the land in two. In the wealthy bountiful peaceful land rules the leader Romulus. And in the poverty stricken famine perpetually fighting land rules the leader Wolfgang. Once the country was whole and prosperous…but in time arguments and disagreements lead to loathing and wars. Nearly thirty years have passed since then and over time the hatred only grew.

(veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Everyone in the bright lands was in celebration. Romulus was blessed with another heir. An adorable little girl. Though the celebration wasn't without sorrow.

The screaming of Romulus's daughter silenced with an eerie air filling the manor until a shrill cry broke it. A few minutes later the physician Yao came down the stairs with a small sleeping bundle in his arms. He gently placed her in Romulus's big arms.

A small baby girl wrapped in blankets wearing a white dress with a red neck bow. Soft auburn reddish brown hair with a tiny curl sticking out above her left ear. And when she opened her eyes for a second they were the same honey gold brown color as her grandfathers.

Romulus knelt down. "Lovino." He called to his three year old grandson. "Come here and see your baby sister."

The pouty faced dark haired toddler went over to his grandfather.

"Her name is Feliciana."

Yao just stood back not saying a word. He could hear the cheers of the people outside as the midwife told them of the little girl. All Yao was thinking of was how he would tell Romulus and Lovino that the mother was no longer with them.

Of course a few months earlier Wolfgang also had a new heir to carry out his future plans.

(veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

As the years went on baby Feliciana grew into an adorable little girl. Always giggling and smiling at everyone. She takes after her grandfather in cute looks and arts. And always a joy to be around. Of course if anything scared he she'd run and cry for help. Normally that being her grandfather Romulus, brother Lovino, or her nanny Elizabeth.

"Grandpa Rome! Grandpa Rome! Ve~!" Feliciana ran up to her grandfather. Romulus picked her up and laughed.

"Ha-ha. What is it little Feli?"

"Ve~ Grandpa Rome I wanna go see a pretty place!~"

"Okay little Feli I know a perfect place to take you."

"Ve!"

Lovino was playing with his friends so Romulus didn't want to brake them up. Romulus carried Feli for a long walk in the forest to a mountain base. He helped her climb up the mountain to a small plateau covered in grass and wildflowers. In the middle of the grass wonderland stood a young apple tree. Off over the cliff they could see the whole land to the horizon where the sun rose and set.

"Ve~! Nono it's butiful here!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

"Yes…yes it is…" A solemn look came across Romulus's eyes.

"Ve~ Grandpa Rome, what's that place?" Feliciana asked pointing to the dark spot by the edge of the horizon.

"Those are the dark lands. You must never go or trust anyone who comes from there. Never turn your back on them either or they will betray you." He replied with faint anger in his voice. The solemn expression came back only a second later.

"Ve…alright Nono." Feli said quietly.

Some time passed.

"Ve…Grandpa Rome why don't I see my Mama or Papa around.?" Feliciana asked.

Romulus looked at her for minute without saying anything. He realized he couldn't lie to the little three year old. Tears started to escape his eyes.

"Feli…there's something you need to know…"

(veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Almost two years had passed since then. Feliciana learned a lot through her schooling though her teacher Mr. Edelstein was a bit impatient. She made friends of course some of them teased and picked on her and Lovino and a few creeped her out. Still she remembered the place with the apple tree.

One day she felt she neede to find the tree. So she got her sketch pad and went into the forest. A few hours later she still had not remembered the path to the mountain. She soon found herself in a thicker darker part of the forest. As she was walking she felt eyes following her but put if off as animals. She could have sworn she felt someone pull on the bow at the back of her dress but put it off as the torns on a shrub.

Feliciana was about to turn back when. CRACK! a twig snaped above her and a small black figured fell down on her.

"Aaaaiiiiiii!" Feliciana screamed and ran away.

"H-hey! Wait!" The figure said and chased after her through the trees. It caught up to her and pined her down.

"Ahhh! I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't-Oh!" There was enough sunlight to see that the black figure was just a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore a black cloak and a small sword. "Ah...Oh." Feli got up and started to back away from the boy. As he came closer she backed father away.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked harshley.

"Uh...my Grandpa said never to turn your back on someone from the dark lands."

"Ha. You always listen to what everyone tells you?" He said mockingly.

"N-no...I-I just don't want to get in trouble...and and I can't find my way back. Are you lost too?"

"I-I'm not lost I'm just looking for my map." He said quickly looking away.

The both heard a wolf howel. Feliciana grabed on to the boy and started to shake and cry.

"S-stop that! Let go of me!"

"But I'm scared."

"Well stop being scared."

The growls got closer. Now even the boy was scared.

"Run." The boy whisperd.

"What?"

"I said RUN!"

The boy pushed Feliciana and they both started to run as four wolves came after them from the brush. They ran and jumped over logs. they saw no hope untill they crawled under a thorn bush. The branch swang back and hit the biggist wolf over the eyes. It yelped out and growled at them before leading the others away. Feliciana and the boy kept crawling under the thorns when they came into an open meadow.

"Haha. We made it I'm so happy!"

"Yeah..."

"Um...thank you for saving me..."

"Uh, my names Ludwig."

"Hehe. Thank you Ludwig I'm Feliciana." Feli huged Ludwig.

"You're welcome Feliciana."

The two childred played. Feliciana and Luwig sketched some bunnies and Ludwig didn't like the feet of the one he drew. Luwig chased after Feliciana in their game of tag. Hours had passed when the two children were exhausted.

"Um, Feliciana what do you bright landers do to say goodbye to each other?" Ludwig asked nervously and blushing like one og Lovino's tomatos.

"Oh, well, normally it's a...a kiss."

"A-alright t-then can I kiss you then?" Ludwig asked blushing a brighter red.

"Yes."

Ludwig kissed Feliciana as soon as she said that word. Both young hearts fluttered and became one. They stoped their kiss.

"Uh, thank you Feli I want to tell you I-" Ludwig cought sight of an anrgy looking Romulus and several others.

Feliciana turned around.

"Oh! Grandpa Rome!" Feliciana ran up to Romulus.

"Uh..." Ludwig started to back away.

"Now now Romulus." Came a voice behind Ludwig. Out of the trees came Wolfgang leader of the dark landers. "Don't take your anger out on this little one even if he is future heir to my domain."

"What are you doing here?" Romulus said less than happy.

"Oh simply looking for my little lost grandson. I see you are doing the same to your granddaughter." He siad gesturing to Feliciana who only grabed tighter to Romulus out of fright.

"Get out of here."

"No need to be so harsh we were just about to go. Come boy!" Wolfgang took Ludwig by his shoulder and led him away. Romulus did the same by Feliciana's hand. Both children look back at each other.

'Bye' Ludwig mouthed silently.

'Goodbye' Feliciana whispered back.

(veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

"Feliciana I'm upset with you." Romulus said. Both him and Feli were in the study looking out the bay windows at the stars.

"I'm sorry Grandpa Rome." Feli said quietly.

"I know just listen to me when I say something to you." He looked back to the sky. "Hey Feli look at the star right there."

"Yes I see it."

"My grandfather once told me that each star is a soul of a persom looking down at their loved ones from heaven. That star right there that's you and Lovi's mother shes always been there and is always looking after you." Romulus said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ve~ Mommy I love you."

(veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee)

In the Dark lands there were the other two people well really a boy nearly in his teens and a much younger girl were talking. The boy was scrathing his head like his life depended on it and the girl was pulling weeds from the pittiful field.

"Mr. Wolgang was awfully mad when you didn't have Ludwig with you Gilbert." The little girl said struggling to pull up a weed.

"Aw heal get over it...eventually Lili. AW GAWD THESE LICE!" He screamed scrathing his head faster.

"Yeah but still you know how mad he gets." She still struggled with the plant.

Gilbert just look at her anoyied and cut the weed sending Lili falling back.

"Ow! Hey-"

"Kesese! Now-"

"Gilbert!" Wolfgang shouted behind him.

"Oh a hi Wulfgang...I see you found Ludwig." He said nervously.

"No thanks to you." He smacked Gilbert on the head. "You weren't saposed to lose him!"

"I-It's not his fault I-"

"Be quiet!"

"Y-yes sir."

"Come all of you we have things to discuse." They all silently followed Wulfgang.

...

In Ludwigs room Wulfgang layed him to bed.

"I can see it already before me, how we glouriously take power over the land again!"

"But I don't want..." Ludwig said sheepishly.

"Quiet!" Wulfgang said sharply then sofened when he saw Ludwig flinch. "Quiet my, child, you must be completely exhausted. Sleep my sweet Ludwig. Dream my darling. One day you'll be big and strong and a king!"

"Good night." Ludwig wispered.

"Good night my little prince. Tomorrow you start training properly. They persue, they condemn, and finally, one will be banished! Only thinking about Rome's name makes me tense up a little. But I dream of beautiful thing, I'm not stressed anymore as I plan my revenge. Then I sleep soundly. I hear Rome's dying scream. Meanwhile, I kill the grandkids. The woman, she mourns, she cries, she pleads! Listen to my lullaby. Can I just forgive them? I would have no need today. But that's life, and I'd rather see them dead!"

And a soldier strong and brave brings Rome to you for you." Gilbert said looking up to Wulfgang.

"Yes, the carnage will be bloody, but that would be okay with me. In battle! War cries! Suffocating! Gasping! Torture! Yes, I have an appetite. Listen to my lullaby! Love is dead, but Wolfgang's still here! He won't leave you alone. Until you learn to kill the enemy and love to be nasty."

"Sleep now you little bug! Uh, I mean my little prince." Gilbert said to the now sleeping Ludwig.

"One day you'll be big and strong!" The younger Lili said more kindly.

""And a king! With Luwigs mighty roar, all voices will be silent!"

"We want revenge!" Girlbert said triumphetly.

"It is near!" Lili exclaimed.

"Don't you hear the masses?"

"Ludwig! Hip-Hurray!" The both cheered together.

"As they hate Rome, my Ludwig triumphs! And then king's blood flows! Listen to my lulluby!"

Wolfgang looked evily over the land he ruled already plans for revenge and bloodshed flowing in his mind and eyes.

(chapter end veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

well thats the end of the first chapter same time next week...hopefully also the song is the german version i liked it better lokk for aph-my germanic lullaby for it


	2. Chapter 2

Around the witching hour a wizard named Arthur was using magic.

"I don't like this my friends…Feliciana will grow up and rule along side her brother and Ludwig will also grow up to destroy this land and you're saying they belong together. Alright people say I'm crazy but that's just insane!"

A wind blew through the tree house were he lived and knocked over a bowel.

"Alright. Alright. I'll see what I can do but I still think there's a very slim chance that this will work."

Outside the tree house some boys saw Arthur waving his arms and talking to himself.

"Why's that guy talking to himself?"

"He thinks he can do magic and see fairies just ignore him and keep walking."

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee)

Many years later within the dark lands Wolfgang is readying Ludwig for tomorrows plans.

"What is your purpose?" Wolfgang said circle around Ludwig.

"To enact our revenge on Romulus and anyone sided with him." Ludwig replied stoic faced

"Yes and how will you do it?" Wolfgang said grinning evilly.

"By killing Romulus." Ludwig said with no emotion.

"Yes! At last our revenge will be enacted! Our conquest is inevitable!"

Right out side the room a much older Gilbert and Lili were awaiting their commands.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee)

That following morning Feliciana who much more mature looking awoke to the clear sky morning. Already boys were wanting to marry her of course she always stopped at flirting not because of her brother Lovino but simply because she wasn't very interested in them. She remembered a little boy she met a long time ago she had her first kiss with him still had the horribly drawn bunny. Just his face was a little fuzzy to remember . All these years Feliciana wondered what happened to him and if she'll ever see him again.

Feliciana made her way downstairs. The hustle and bustle of the house in the early morning were enough to drive anyone a bit crazy.

"Feli where are you going?" Romulus asked as he spotted her going out the door.

"Oh, just to pick some berries." She held up the mason jar.

"Alright but don't go out to far or be gone long you know what happened last time."

"Yes I know Nono." And with that she was out the door and headed to the woods.

Even though she was all grown up she was still his only granddaughter. Romulus couldn't help but worry.

"Lovino! Antonio!"

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

A few miles in the forest and Feliciana could feel somebody was watching her. She walked a bit farther and he rustling in the trees and bushes that didn't sound like they belong to any animals. She stopped and silently twirled around a tree. She crept around the bushes where she herd the noise and trembling she move the branches of the bush. She was surprised when she saw her brother Lovino and his friend Antonio.

"Chigiii bastard! We got caught because of you!" Lovino shouted at Antonio angrily.

"Sorry Lovi…"

"Bastard!"

"You two what are you doing following me ve~?"

"Ah, well…Feli…" Antonio muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Grandpa sent you to watch me didn't he?" Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Now Feli-" Lovino tried to say but Feliciana had already run into the woods crying.

Deeper in the forest Feliciana had exhausted herself and fell to her knees.

"Ve~ve~ I can't believe Nono doesn't trust me to be on my own." There she cried as Lovino and Antonio tried to find her again.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Meanwhile in the forest was Gilbert and Lili. They held unlit torches accelerant and matches.

"Are you sure?" Lili asked in a whispered scared voice.

"Yeah it hasn't rained in weeks everything should be dry and burnable."

He spread out the accelerant and lit the torches.

"Al-alright." Lili said a bit guilty. She always felt a bit different than her family.

She and Gilbert started to set fire to the dry shrubs and thicket not more than a mile away from Feliciana and where Ludwig was positioned to take action.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Feliciana started to pull herself together when she her some twigs snapping in front of her. Thinking it was Lovino and Antonio again she called out to them.

"This isn't funny anymore guys. Ve~ Let's got home."

Silence met her comments. She thought she smelt something acrid.

"What-? Eiiiiik!" A wolf jump out of the thicket. Feliciana thought it was going to try and attack her like when she was a kid but it kept running followed by a deer some birds and other animals.

"W-what?" She realized then she could smell smoke and see the orange glow of flames in the forest getting closer fast.

Feliciana started to run but the flames were burning quicker and the smoke started to overwhelm her and she collapsed. Unconscious she didn't hear Ludwig approach behind her. He was sent to make sure she had died but he stopped. Something about her face…Somehow something stirred within him and he knew he couldn't let her die.

Ludwig picked her up and started to run with her out of the forest. He could feel the fire at his neck his throat burned and eyes watered from the smoke. He didn't see the lose rock until it gave way under his foot and they both fell into the river below. Ludwig dove back in the water when Feliciana started to sink. He pulled her back out and onto shore where he started to run with her again until they both got outside the forest.

"Cough, cough. Ve~" Feliciana started to awake and was coughing the rest of the smoke and water from her lungs.

"Ve~…" She gasped when she saw Ludwig. She felt he looked familiar but couldn't exactly place where. "Ve~ I know you don't I?"

"What I-" He was cut off from voices behind him.

"Feliciana! Feliciana!" People from the household were shouting and running over to them.

"Fratello! Grandpa Rome!" Feliciana jumped up and ran the rest of the deference that they came and was hugged tightly in her grandfathers arms. She felt him stiffen up when he saw Ludwig.

"Nono he saved me."

"He did…"

"Nono." Nobody heard what Feliciana had whispered to Romulus but his face had changed.

"You had saved my only granddaughters life least I could do is repay the favor."

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

At evening while Lili was back in the dark lands cooking dinner Gilbert and Wolfgang were spying on Ludwig inside Romulus's manor.

"Is this right wasn't he supposed to make sure she was dead and lure Romulus to his death?" Gilbert said unsure.

"Last minute change of plans…He'll earn his trust betray and kill him in the worst way possible." He replied grinning.

Gilbert looked back to the manor.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Yeah know this is way late and shorter than the last one but my computer got a virus and just got it back yesterday so forgive me and forgive me for any ooc ness so…with school starting next week ill try to get back next week but well just have to see


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ludwig spotted Romulus alone outside. A perfect opportunity. Ludwig felt the knife in his sleeve ready for the kill. He was about to move towards him when…

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Feliciana popped up beside him taking his arm.

"Ah!? What?" Ludwig was surprised.

"Ve~ I want you to go on a walk with me~!" She said happily.

Ludwig saw Romulus-his opportunity walk away as he was dragged away by Feliciana to what was left of the forest.

"This is crazy! It's dangerous in here!" He yelled out worrying for his safety…and a bit of Feliciana's as well. Did this girl have no sense of self preservation at all?! He screamed in his mind.

"After the fire died down somebody went in for a safety check it's perfectly fine! Ve~" She said without a care in the world.

"Won't you're family be worried about you being alone with me?" Ludwig was starting to really think that Feliciana had no sense whatsoever.

"No. I wrote them a note and said I'd also bring a weapon with me to protect myself." She pulled out a dull butter knife. Ludwig had nothing to say as he was dragged along through the forest.

"Ve~ Since so much brush was burned away the path is no longer grown over." She cheered happily as she kept walking with Ludwig. It was about two hours later from when they started at five.

"Path?" Ludwig questioned irritably.

"Yup a path to a very special place I want to show you~." Feliciana almost sang.

Ludwig didn't say anything thinking she was crazy but he did notice a thin path along the forest floor that led somewhere deep into the woods.

"Here!" Feliciana stopped in front of a mountain.

"Eh…"

"Oh, you're supposed to climb up with me silly. The special place is up top." She said and started to climb up the jagged rocks. Ludwig at a loss went up with her not really seeing a point to this.

When they both made it up Ludwig was a bit surprised at the grassy plateau filled with flowers and an apple tree in the middle.

"Ve~ Don't you just love it~? Ha ha ha~." Feliciana spun around in the grass making her dress twirl. She fell beneath the tree laughing. Ludwig blushed faintly his insides felt strange but not uncomfortable. He didn't know what the feeling was. He walked calmly over to Feliciana at sat beside her under the tree.

"Yes I do." He said before he even thought about it. He just stared ahead From up here he could even see where he came from. The bad lands.

"Ludwig…can you tell me about where you came from?" She asked quietly.

Ludwig just stared ahead but not seeing anything.

"You know where I come from. The bad lands." He said.

"No I mean your home your family." She sat up to look him in the eyes. Ludwig felt calm with her and felt he could tell her everything.

"Well I believe you already know the history between our grandfathers…" He said slowly.

"Yes." Feliciana was staring at him intently wanting him to tell her everything he had bottled up.

"Well my father was my grandfather's son he married my mother and they had my older brother Gilbert not even a year after. Then my father went out to riot we don't know why but he was killed from it. During that time my mother found she was pregnant with me. I was born later in the year. Then there is my little sister Lili. I'm not sure where she came from or I don't remember because we both were very young. I just came home and saw my mother taking care of her. A few years had passed and our crops didn't do to well. What little we made before was cut in less than half. And mother kept giving us most of her food until someone woke us up in the middle of the night and we were sent to live with our grandfather. I soon found out that she had died. I don't think we were ever the same after that."

"Oh Ludwig I'm so sorry." Ludwig looked at Feliciana and saw tears falling out of her eyes.

"It's alright It's in the past and Grandfather Wolfgang always says that unless it's about unfinished deeds you should forget the past." He said darkly.

"Oh Ludwig don't believe in something like that if it means something to you at all you should remember it with all your heart!" She said shocked at his demeanor.

"Why should I remember my dead father or my dead mother?" He snapped back.

"Because my I remember my mother and she is gone to." She cried. This made Ludwig's hard face soften. "This tree…Nono scattered her ashes here. She died because of me in birth. But I know she loved me. That's why I'm still here because she loved me enough to give her life for mine. That's why we need to remember them so we can remember how much they love us."

She hugged the tree and cried into it. Ludwig could barely make out the words 'I love you Mama' and 'I miss you'. The strange feelings in Ludwig stirred more. To the point were he didn't even think about pulling Feliciana into his embrace and comforting her as she cried.

All these emotions caused Ludwig to remember something he had forgotten a long time ago and the feelings that came with it. The same feeling that made him save Feliciana's life in the first place. The memory of a little girl in a green dress.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee)

Meanwhile in the manor Romulus was growing angry that Feliciana had not returned home and was with Ludwig. Alexandra Romulus's second wife came up to him worried.

"Rome." She said.

"Not now!" He said sharply.

"Yes now Rome! Look at you. Stop worrying so much Feliciana is fine. She is with Ludwig he'll protect her." She said softly.

"That's the problem he is with her alone and-"

"Romulus! Stop this I believe what Feli said about him wanting a second chance. I might not know everything that happened between you and Wolfgang all those years ago but don't blame someone for things they did not have a hand in." Alexandra reasoned.

"You're right I don't even remember what started all this…" Romulus covered his face with his hands.

"Then maybe it's time to forgive starting with Ludwig. Now why don't we go to bed?"

Before she even finished the sentence Romulus had picked her up ran up the stairs to their bedroom and locked the door.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee)

As afternoon progressed into evening Ludwig felt he had to tell Feliciana the truth about why he came here.

"Feliciana…I…I"

"Feliciana! Ludwig!" Arthur jumped out from the tree.

"Eiiiiik!" Feliciana screamed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ludwig demanded.

"Come you must follow my friends they need to show things about yourselves!" He motioned to empty space. Feliciana hid behind Ludwig and grabbed onto him tightly.

When they didn't move Arthur kept throwing powder at them to get them walking backwards until they tripped and fell into a hollowed out log and slid down the mountain into a river. Arthur stood where he was laughing along with his 'friends'.

Ludwig and Feliciana flowed down with the current. They noticed the trees and branches bended to form hearts. A canopy of woven flowers were above them gently cascading down their petals. And a symphony of crickets and songbirds sang their love songs.

Feliciana looked at Ludwig and gasped wide eyed.

"I knew it you were that boy…My first kiss." Feliciana looked at him lovingly remembering that day.

"I remember now…" At last Ludwig remember that part of his childhood that was stomped out. And at last he knew the feeling he had all day.

"Ludwig I…"

"I love you Feliciana." Ludwig said softly.

He took her face gently in his hands and places a soft kiss on her lips. Not a second later Feliciana was kissing back. They both embraced each other lovingly as they floated down the river.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

SURPRISE an early chapter school starts on wednesday and so I stayed up till three so I could put this up and please forgive any ooc ness and forgive that last part I just didn't know how to do it until next time


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night when Ludwig and Feliciana had walked back to the manor. Everyone had gone to bed already. Before going in Feliciana turned and held Ludwig's hands.

"Goodnight Luddy~" She kissed him on the cheek and Ludwig felt his heat up.

"Goodnight." Feliciana smiled and went inside.

Ludwig stood there for a few minutes hundreds of things going a million miles in his head. He didn't even hear Romulus come up behind him.

"You know," Ludwig jumped and turned around. "It's pretty cold out tonight you don't have to sleep in the servants' house come inside." He said not noticing Ludwig's reaction.

They both walked indoors not noticing in the trees little Lilli who was sent to spy on him.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee)

"What?! Are you sure that's what you saw?!" Wolfgang boomed at young Lilli who was silently trembling.

"Y-Yes I'm sure of it." She said holding back frightened tears.

"The plan will still come about with or without Ludwig!" Wolfgang yelled to himself enraged at the perfect opportunity to kill Romulus was wasted.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee)

Morning came to a nice sunny morning. Ludwig hardly slept with all that was on his mind.

"What am I doing? I can't…can I? Should I? Should I just tell her? Feliciana I was sent to kill your grandfather but I love you so I can't do it? Oh, God.." Ludwig said to himself troubled. He turned to go back inside and saw Feliciana practically jumping with excitement. Ludwig wondered if she herd.

"Morning Luddy~I-" Romulus walked up to them.

"Feli I don't want you talking with him." Feliciana face was stricken with worry for a second. "Because I want to talk with him today." He said smiling. Feliciana's face brightened she jumped and hugged her grandfather.

"I'll see you later Luddy~" She skipped off giggling. As Ludwig and Romulus walked outside.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee)

Both Ludwig and Romulus walked through a part of the country hardly anyone comes to. All greenery burned away and trees hollow charred skeletons.

"Wolfgang never did let go and it destroyed what we once had." Romulus talked about the

past solemnly.

"I…I was never told this." Ludwig spoke in a hushed tone.

"It was a bit of my fault I know. But I still sometimes think that we could've reconciled. But that doesn't mean that new life can't grow up unscarred."

Ludwig was about to confess everything when they herd something from the ash graveyard. Their worries were confirmed when people from the bad lands come out from behind the dead trees. Three figures were of Lilli, Gilbert, and Wolfgang grinning manically.

"Romulus what a surprise to see you out here all alone and unarmed." He said venom of hate seeping into his words.

The two were surrounded by the armed bad landers.

"And well done Ludwig. For bringing Romulus right into our little trap." He said his grin growing wider.

Romulus was shocked but it quickly turned to anger.

"You!" He snarled glaring at Ludwig.

"No! I-I" Ludwig struggled to explain himself.

"Now!" Wolfgang roared.

Every armed man leaped at Romulus.

"No!" Ludwig yelled fear in his eyes. He tried to pull the men and women off Romulus but was thrown back against a hard rock and became unconscious.

Romulus beat the men off him and fell on a loose rock down into a deep dry river bed.

"Yes! Yes!" Wolfgang yelled as he and everyone jumped down the rocky walls to Romulus. "Get him!"

Romulus ran for his life beating off every person that jumped on him. He came to a old giant dam and out off desperation began to climb it. While Ludwig who regained consciousness ran along the edge of the river to where Romulus was struggling to live.

"Romulus!" He called out and began to descend the rocks.

"Go after him Ludwig! KILL HIM!" Wolf gang commanded.

Just at that moment a loud crack echoed throughout the rocky walls. The dam had started to fall apart. Romulus as weak as he was managed to jump on top of stable ground right when it sent boulders and logs to the people below. Gilbert had pushed some of his friends out of the way when a large tree had descended to them. Gilbert had no time to run for himself and only looked up when the large tree had fallen on him.

Ludwig who had just made it to the bottom was the first to get to Gilbert.

"Gil-" He tried to lift it off his brother but was pushed aside by Wolfgang who in one heave threw the tree off of Gilbert.

Gilbert was badly injured and hardly awake.

"Wolfgang I-I'm s-sorr-ry I…I tried…" He barely breathed out.

"No…no…" Wolfgang for once in a very long time was upset and worried for his grandson.

"I'm sorry…" Gilbert painfully said and closed his eyes.

"Gilbert." Lilli said quietly as she knelt beside him.

Everyone fell silent.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee )

Back at the manor Roderick was lecturing Antonio, Lovino and Feliciana when they saw the figure of Romulus limping across the fields.

"Nono!" Feliciana yelled out.

"I'll go get Yao!" Roderick said as he rushed to go get the doctor.

Antonio Lovino and Feliciana and ran to Romulus as he was shuffling to the manor.

"Grandpa…What happened?!" Lovino gasped out. As the others stared in shock.

"L-Ludwig…" Romulus gasped out in pained breaths as blood flowed from his wounds. "Ambush…" His legs gave out and was just caught by Antonio.

"That potato bastard…" Lovino said under his breath as he and Antonio helped Romulus to the manor and to the doctor.

Feliciana stayed there frozen to the ground. She kept thinking about what her grandfather said about what Ludwig supposedly did. A tear streamed down her cheek as she felt her heart shatter into pieces.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee)

"Gilbert…" Wolfgang turned to Ludwig pure loathing in his eyes. "Look! LOOKED WHAT YOU DID!" He advanced to Ludwig.

"I-I didn't do this! I didn't do anything!" Ludwig shouted back.

"Precisely this is all your fault. You betrayed us all. You betrayed me!"

"I did not!"

"You cannot escape your guilt. You killed your own BROTHER!"

"No I did NOT!" Ludwig couldn't stand it anymore and ran off. Everyone only stood by Lilli still by Gilbert no one bothered to try and stop him.

"Leave him to die. Look! Romulus has ruined everything for us. Our land our homes and families, my poor grandchild Gilbert and now he's even poisoned Ludwig's mind! But Romulus is wounded now is the perfect time to attack and take back what is rightfully ours!"

They all yelled with him except Lilli who was sitting quietly by Gilbert who was taking shallow breaths.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e)

Romulus was on his balcony being tended to by his family and Yao.

"Grandpa please tell me it's not true." Feliciana hushed.

Everybody nearby was circled around the manor whispering to themselves but suddenly got quiet when Ludwig came through. Every person gave him a wide birth looks of hatred they gave him. Antonio held Lovino back as he tried to kill him while yelling out profanities coupled with the word potato.

"Ludwig!" Feliciana said as she rushed on the balcony to get closer to him.

Despite his injuries Romulus pushe his granddaughter behind him.

"Why did you dare come back here?" He demanded.

"Romulus Sir I had nothing to do with that I-"

"You never should have come here!"

"Please," Ludwig said desperately. "I need you to forgive me."

"Grandpa please listen-"

"Be quiet!" He snapped at Feliciana. "When you saved my granddaughter she had asked me to at least give you a chance…and you have failed. The only thing I am left to do is to exile you out of the country."

"No!" Feliciana gasped out.

Ludwig started to get pulled back and pushed away from the manor. He didn't feel like fighting.

"No…" Feliciana was held back by Alexandra. "Ludwig." She whispered.

As Ludwig slowly walked away he held his head down already knowing and feeling the looks and thoughts of the people watching him.

Deception…disgrace evil as plain as the look on his face.

Deception and outrage disgrace for shame he asked for trouble the moment he came.

Deception and outrage disgrace for shame evil as plain as the look on his face.

Deception an outrage he can't change his stripes.

You know these evil types he asked for trouble the moment he came.

Deception an outrage just leave us alone!

Disgrace for shame traitor go back to your own!

Born in grief raised in hate he is helpless to defy his fate.

Let him run let him live but we do not forget what we cannot forgive!

And he is not one of us he has never been one of us.

He is not part of us not our kind!

Someone once lied to us now we're not so blind.

For we knew he would do what he's done and we know that he'll never be one of us.

He is not one of us.

Deception. Disgrace. Deception. Disgrace. Deception.

As soon as Ludwig broke free of the crowd he ran with everyone including Romulus watching him. Even Arthur from his tree.

Feliciana ran up to Romulus.

"Please Grandpa…think about this…" She tried.

"You will not go anywhere without someone I trust with you at all times." He ordered not listening.

"No I love him and he lo-"

"He only said that because you are my granddaughter. He used you to get to me. You will never leave the yard you will always be where I can watch you!"

"No you don't know what Ludwig is like-" She tried reasoning.

"I know he's following his Grandfather."

"And I try to follow you be gentle and kind and forgiving to those who deserve it!" Romulus froze and Feliciana ran away with tears in her eyes.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Feliciana locked her bedroom door and cried. A little light filtered through her curtains and an idea came to her mind. She stopped crying and opened her window. She slowly started to climb down the ivy plants growing along the wall.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee)

Alright alright a month goes by but I was busy with school…and the I was lazy please don't hit me but I tried to get this as good as possible 4 am here and good news only one more chapter till the end yay! Hopefully see you all soo and thank you for reading 3


	5. Chapter 5

As Feliciana climbed down the wall of ivy growing up the side of the manor she willed away her tears. As she hit ground she started running out into the darkness of the setting sun.

"Ludwig." She kept whispering to herself. She found the tree of her mother. He wasn't there. She sat below the tree in silence letting the tears flow down her face. Then she began to softly sing to herself.

"In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone.~"

"They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart,~"

"I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go I'm home if you are there beside me.~"

"Like the dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through now that I found you. Love will find a way.~"

Feliciana didn't notice Ludwig in the brush shadowed by trees. Or did she hear him as he slowly walked up behind her while whispering.

"I was so afraid. Now I realize. Love is never wrong and so it never dies.~"

"There's a perfect world. Shining in your eyes.~"

Feliciana herd him whispering behind her and ran into his arms crying happily and smiling. As she sung her song Ludwig sang with her.

"And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you.~"

"They'd know love will find a way. Anywhere we go we're home. If we are there together.~"

"Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through now that I found you. Love will find a way.~"

"I know love will find a way.~" At the end they kissed out of love and never wanted to be away from each other ever again.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Some time later they were holding each other under the tree smiling at each other with pure love in their eyes.

"Hey Ludwig?" Feliciana asked like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Yes?" Ludwig said back staring into her eyes.

"Why don't we just run away? We could go to a different country and build a small house in the countryside get married have ki-" She was cut off when Ludwig put a finger to her lips. He looked serious.

"Feli we can't do that." He said solemnly.

"But why?!" She asked like he broke her heart.

"We need to go back. We can't leave our families like that. If we leave things will never be right and more people will get hurt." He said with all honesty. Feliciana contemplated this and knew he was right.

"Ve-Alright Ludwig."

"Feliciana I promise when this is all over I will marry you." He said blushing like her brother Lovino's tomatoes.

"Ve~" Feliciana kissed him passionately before they got up to got to their families.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee)

At that moment The army from the bad lands was marching through the marshes of Romulus land being led by Wolfgang to surprise attack Romulus and his family.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Lovino and Antonio were starting to panic.

"How could this happen?! This is the hundredth time she's run off on her own!" Lovino was yelling to himself yanking on his hair.

"Now now Lovino-" His friend Antonio started to say.

"Don't you dare say to calm down! Why weren't you watching her along with me? She wouldn't have snuck off!" He started to scream at his friend. Then jumped on him in an attempt to hit him.

They both rolled on the floor like children until Romulus came to see what was going on.

"What is all this fighting about?" He said tiredly.

They both stopped stood up and looked away nervously.

"Umm well what would you say if me Antonio or somebody had just so happen to loose track of F-" Lovino drawled on with his words till Romulus interrupted him.

"You can't find Feliciana?!" Absolute worry filled his eyes.

"Well-"

"What are you doing here for?! Go find her! Now-!" He shouted but was cut off by Roderick running up to him in a panic which alarmed everyone.

"Sir! Sir Wolfgang is sneaking onto your borders through the marshes! He has an Army!" Roderick shouted breathlessly.

Lovino and Antonio were staring in shock and Romulus had a look of pure terror on his face as panic showed in his eyes.

"Roderick assemble every able man and woman to get ready to fight tonight I believe will be the end for one of us." He said with no emotion as all three men stared in silence.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee)

The dark clouds of night cast foreboding shadows over the lands as both armies advanced towards each other. The local villages who were miles away started locking their doors and praying. Both Feliciana and Ludwig could see them form the hills and sped with all they had towards them.

"It's over Romulus what we started ends today. I have dreamed of nothing else for years."

Wolfgang said with malice and hatred in every word.

Lovino held back his smart remark.

"Go back to your lands Wolfgang." Romulus told him.

"I am already in my lands." Wolfgang smiled as lightning flashed and rain started to pour down. "ATTACK!"

Both armies rushed in and attacked each other. Blood and mud flying as each tried to kill the other. Even Lovino who never really fought and Antonio who didn't like confrontations were in the battle. Elisabeth fought hard and Roderick had her back. So was Yao and his family in the fray. Alexandra was defending her fallen friends' sides as the battle continued. Everyone was fighting to kill or protect their lives.

Feliciana and Ludwig saw them and hurried over before it was too late. Ludwig had failed to notice the dam he ran across had a weak spot and he had weakened it by running over it.

Both armies had stopped in silence as they watched Romulus and Wolfgang circle around each other swords drawn. As they rose their swords to make the killing blow both held back at the last moment.

"No!" Ludwig and Feliciana jumped in between their grandparents stopping the swords from coming down.

"Feliciana?" Romulus gasped.

"Ludwig!" Wolfgang snarled.

"Nono this needs to end now." Feliciana said.

"You traitor I always knew you were weak just like your mother. Get out of the way." Wolf gang demanded.

"No. I won't let you harm Feliciana or her family again."

"Nono please this has to stop. I love Ludwig and I don't see any difference from him and our people everyone of his people are like us. They just want what's best for their families their home. They're the same as us. Deep down inside they want to live in peace."

As Feliciana said that a look of realization slowly formed on Romulus's face. Even the people in Wolfgang's army began thinking of the words she said. Everybody stopped fighting and dropped their weapons.

"What are you doing fight them kill them!" Wolfgang ordered as one by one the people in his army began to move to Romulus's group. "What?! What are you doing you traitors?!"

He demanded.

"It's over Wolfgang you need to let go of what happened all those years ago." Romulus said quietly.

"No I'll never let it go!" He shouted as he lounged to Romulus.

Feliciana saw this and reacted without thinking and jumped in front of him. Both were struggling as Wolfgang in a blind rage tried to kill Feliciana as she tried to defend herself. They fought with each other as the others watched in moments in what seemed like hours when they both slipped over the edge of a ravine.

"Feliciana!" Ludwig and Romulus screamed as they rushed over to the edge with the others following behind. Both started to climb down fast.

Feliciana and Wolfgang tumbled down away from each other. Ludwig rushed over to Feliciana helping her up. As Romulus made his way down something made him rush over to Wolfgang who was holding on the a ledge of unstable rocks.

"Romulus the dam!" He heard Alexandra shout as he turned and saw then dam break and torrents of water headed towards them. He quickly made his way to Wolfgang as he started to lose his grip.

"Wolfgang give me your hand!" He said reaching out.

Wolfgang snarled.

"Please!" He said desperately.

Maybe it was a trick of the dawn light or Romulus's age was effecting his sight but right when he said that, right as Wolfgang reached for his hand, and right when the ledge beneath Wolfgang broke sending him down to the rushing water. A look of sanity swept across his face and a look of regret for what was lost.

As Ludwig held Feliciana Romulus watched on as he lost sight of his once friend.

"I'm sorry Wolfgang…I tried…" He whispered to both himself and the ghost of Wolfgang.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

In the months that passed many things had happened.

For one Gilbert who had managed to survive his injuries was confined to using crutches to walk around due to the damage on his back but otherwise was his happy self proclaimed 'awesome' self.

Lili who always felt like she was someone different was correct in that assumption. When she was a baby her mother and father had died from an animal attack near the bad lands and Gilbert and Ludwig's mother had taken her in. Her older brother was alive and was working for Romulus as a hunter. They couldn't be happier to be back together as brother and sister.

Everybody had survived their injuries with the exception of the lose of Wolfgang. That seemed to age Romulus as he now lives a life with his wife Alexandra no longer ruling over his lands and now Wolfgang's lands. Instead he passed that along to his grandchildren and now seemed he couldn't be happier with the weight of guilt dissipating.

Everyone in both lands seemed to be happier in fact. The old bad lands were given food to help the people still there and were welcomed over if they so wished to move. There was an air of peace in the lands of which had not been there in almost half a century.

As for Ludwig and Feliciana well…

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Everybody sat around in anticipation as Ludwig stood at the alter. Then as music played by Roderick floated around Feliciana was guided outside by her grandfather Romulus. She was wearing a lovely dress and looked as beautiful as an angel.

Both her and Ludwig turned to face each other. Arthur the magician who was also the one who bonds people read out the words on the page. Ludwig and Feliciana repeated the lines. Of course people cried and Lovino who hated Ludwig still tried to hide his happiness for his sister.

"And now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said proudly.

Ludwig and Feliciana's lips met as they bound their marriage for the rest of their lives.

Cheers and applause erupted from all around them. They looked at each other and knew they would always be together forever. No matter what lay in their future. Then they kissed again.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Well? How was it? Please review and let me now what you think and forgive for any ooc ness this the first story I have that I ever finished I really hope you enjoyed reading it and if anyone wants to write a sequel or the story that happened between romulus and wolfgang they are welcomed to just know that what happened between romulus and wolfgang happened because of a woman figure out the details and if you do write the story please tell me cause I want to read it well that's it good bye


End file.
